


When a cop is knocking on the window...

by jesuss



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of kissing, M/M, annoing cop, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuss/pseuds/jesuss
Summary: ...almost all goes wrong.





	When a cop is knocking on the window...

Ford can't figure out why the pants are still on him, and the shirt is just lowered just below his shoulders, baring the shoulder blades, when Edison pulls him into another kiss, holding on to an already dented tie. Leather seats squeak from each movement, and the car interior is very tight that Ford rests his head against the roof. Deepening the kiss, he shudders when Edison's unusually cold palms touch his hot body.

Thomas teases, holding hands at the waist, and kisses Henry on the neck and shoulders too slowly, without fear of using his teeth - reddish marks appear almost immediately, while Ford breathes noisily from every touch and desperately tries to cope with the belt. The man manages to pull off his jacket from the inventor, before Edison's hand falls below and touches his cock, openly protruding through the dense fabric of the boxers, making Ford almost frantically clings to Thomas's shoulders and impatiently pushes his hips forward.

Thomas's hand does not stay long, already stroking the tightened belly of the mechanic, and Henry groans uncontrollably, feeling Thomas's smirk on his lips. Each new kiss intoxicates, turns his head and confuses thoughts, leaving behind nothing but a burning desire.

Thomas kisses his collarbone, making something passionate whisper, hold to the butthole and presses to himself, that Henry almost sobbing, as his cock with the power rests in the groin Edison. He grabs the face of the inventor, eyes meet for a moment - the eyes of Thomas cleverly glisten, before pressing my lips against his.

The muffled male voice outside sobers instantly that Ford abruptly breaks the kiss and hisses in pain, hitting his head on the roof.

— Damn, Thomas... — the voice is added kocking on the window. — I told you...

Edison watches with a slight grin as Henry tries to pull his pants back and hit each button in the loop on his shirt. Hands are shaking — it does not work very well. The tapping becomes more insistent, and through the tinted window you can hear something about the disobedience of the servant of the order.

— Why he just won't write a fine and leave us alone, — Ford annoyed and still too disheveled, and Edison is not going to let him go anywhere. He goes to continue, but Henry manages to turn what Thomas barely touches the corner of his lips, and kisses just below the jaw, and Ford only stronger pulls away with a forced laugh — that tickles.

— Tommy, stop it, — he softening. Edison remains just annoyed sigh.

— Take care of it, baby.

Back in the front seat, Henry looks into the rear-view mirrors, making sure for the last time that he is more or less decent, before lowering the glass.

— Oh, Mr. Ford, — policeman looks genuinely surprised, but next moment, clears his throat and writes something in a notebook. — I thought you only preferred to drive your own cars.

— Officer, get to the point. Is something wrong? — Henry decides to skip the bad joke past the ears and answered with a frightening coldness.

— Just parking the car in the wrong place. A little more, and you would have been evacuated, — he finishes writing. — So far only the fine, and please tell Mr. Edison at this time pay it on time.

The cop leaves, and Henry's cheeks remain burning harder than the scarlet "Mini Austin" in which he now had to listen to claims for unauthorized parking. God, they were caught like a couple of horny teenagers. Ford comes to life, when Thomas squeezes through seats to the front.

— Well, can we continue? — Edison's voice is sweet and gentle, that Henry almost gives up.

— No. And that was the last time. 

— You said the same on the last week. 

One look was enough to cool the ardor of the inventor. Thomas falls apart in his seat.

— Then to you or to me? 

— To car rental. We have made it clear that this time is better to go without the extra debt. — Ford feels like the blood once again rushing to his cheeks.

He manages to see the faint sight in eyes of Thomas, when he turns to the window, and thinks that one penalty could not spoil their evening.

— But after... we could come to you.

In the next instant, Henry gives himself to be drawn into the kiss for pretty mangled tie.


End file.
